valtonthenewholdfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Velarius
Age: 19 Race: Imperial Gender: Male Height: 6'2 Birthsign: Unknown (For he was an orphan and never knew his parents.) Class: Scout. Appearance Slightly tall for an Imperial, Titus is slighlty build but still generally thin. He has a typical Nibenease appearence with slight Pale skin. His hair is black as night and his eyes are green Skills and known spells Despite his size, Titus is an expert at stealth. And so he prefers to use one handed weapons. While he does use a crossbow, he only has a basic knowledge of Marksmanship. Though Titus does not know of any spells, save for a very basic knowledge of Restoration. Clothing / armor Titus will first be seen with Standard Issue Imperial light armor. However, he'll wear anything he feel confortable in and what is appropriet for a certain situation. Weapons He is equiped with an Imperial short-sword and a crossbow. Miscellaneous items A military canteen, a pocket knife used for environmental reasons than for combat reasons. And a basic supply of food. Personality Bassically, Titus is unsocial. He does not like to talk unless it's important, he has few friends, if at all, and does not keep them for long. Though despite his lack of social skills, he can still communicate well when he has to. Major flaw His lack of sociability could prevent him from gaining important "allies". His height may give him away when he's sneaking around. His thin body and lack of combat skills will also not help him when he's in a bad situation. Background He was born a bastard and raised in an orphanage in the Imperial City. All Titus knows about his parents is that one of them left him at the doorsteps of the orphanage. As he grew up, he never gotten well with the other orphans and had virtually no friends, causing him to be the unsocial type. When he turned 18 years of age, he joined the Imperial Legion hoping to live a better life than he had. He spent a few months in training to be a soldier. Every day, he would wake up before the sun rised with the other recruits. He would do military drills every morning. Than they begin the actual training. It was eventually decided by the recruiters that Titus would make a better scout than a legionaire, so when basic training was completed, he spent another few months training to be a scout. During then, he learned the important skills he needed to serve in the Imperial Legion. When his training was done, he spent much of the year in Cyrodiil, near the border to the Aldmeri Dominion. However, for whatever reason, he was transfered to Skyrim. It was not since a few weeks since arriving in Skyrim that he was already given a mission to scout for Stormcloak encampments in the Falkreath Hold. However, during his assignment, Titus was nervous about the possibility of getting killed by Stormcloaks. And fearing the possibility of dying in Skyrim, he left his mission and deserted the Legion. Titus had heard of a hold between Falkreath and the Rift that's a neutral zone between both sides. He then went on to that hold, quickly moving to prevent getting caught by Legionaires.